Lucas catches Brooke
by k-pixy
Summary: One shot. Lucas walks in on Brooke in an intimate moment. Set somewhere in season 2 where Brooke has moved into Lucas and Karen's home. Smut


Authors Note: We all know that he had never ever walked in on Brooke assaulting herself but this is how I feel it would have went if he had. (Spoiler: Hot Brucas Sex…)

\--x--

After a long day of practice Brooke tossed her bag onto Lucas former bed and sighed. Watching Lucas play ball was getting harder and harder. Yes she had Felix to cater to her needs but he was no Lucas Scott. Lucas was the type to be sexy by just breathing whereas Felix tried to hard to be a sexy douche. Which worked for her…sort of.

Brooke knew that Karen was still at the cafe and Lucas was hanging out with either Haley or the River Court boys so she had the whole house to herself for a while. And it was deathly silent. Kind of like her museum of a house only it still feels like a home should.

But its quiet moments like these that made her contemplate about Lucas. She wondered what he was doing... If he was thinking about her like she was him.

Brooke sighed unbearably bored as she waited for Luke to come home from playing basketball with his friends. She missed him, despite their ugly break up a few months back they grew to be great companions to each other. Thankfully they had no bright ideas and had decided on being just friends.

Sighing she bit her lip and opened her laptop and found herself scrolling through pictures of him. But she came across one that immediately drew her attention. It wasn't a nude photo or anything like that but rather a photo that sparked a few erotic memories. It was taken right before they had hooked up that one time in a strangers hot tub…the things she did to him in there…

She squeezed her thighs together to stem the ache between them but to no avail. Usually she would call her boy toy Felix and have him handle this situation…But not today. She needed a little self service if you catch my drift…and she didn't want to deal with his cocky attitude.

Knowing that she was alone in the house she reached inside her soaked panties and got lost in the fantasy.

In her mind he was right here with her, stroking her center expertly while massaging her tender breast. She moaned as she sank deeper into the fantasy, now thrusting two fingers into her tight opening.

"Ohh God! Yes..." She moaned as she came hard on her fingers. She shuddered then removed her hand from her now severely drenched panties.

"Damn...even the fantasy Lucas is too much for me!" She exhaled shakily.

That was the quickest Brooke had brought herself to come in history. Shutting off the laptop she rose from her desk and wiped the seat with a bundle of tissues. She was now in desperate need of a shower.

Brooke walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After making sure the water was the right temperature she stripped out of her Ravens cheer top and her white sheer bra and finally out of her skirt and soaked lace panties.

She slid the glass door open and stepped inside the shower and sighed as the heated water cascades down her body, every rivulet like a caress to her over sensitive nipples. Even after that spectacular orgasm she was still horny. Brooke found herself giving into the fantasy once again…

-x-

After having a really tough but fun game with his buddies Lucas entered the quiet house and made the assumption that no one was home yet. Brooke was probably hanging around with that asshole Felix and he knew that his mother was still working at the cafe until later tonight.

Hr sniffed his clothes and wrinkled his nose at the smell and knew that he was in sore need of a shower. He went to the back and grabbed his clothes from his closet, not paying attention to Brooke's bags on the bed. Instead he went straight to the bathroom.

He opened the door just in time to see Brooke masterbating in the shower. His mouth dropped open in shock as well as heavy arousal. Obviously she hadn't heard anything considering that she hadn't stopped her motions.

Even though he was in a pseudo relationship with Anna Lucas couldn't lie...she was an extremely sexy sight. Especially in the throes of pleasure. Her moans and groans and soft pants had him groaning as well. Without thinking he stripped out of his own smelly clothes and opened the shower door.

She was still preoccupied so she didn't notice his presence. His shaft grew even harder at her rapturous expression: her perfect pink gaping mouth, her eyes squeezed shut, her cheeks flushed. Her luscious tanned skin deliciously wet.

Perhaps he was a bit too desperately in love with her to even approach being gentlemanly or perhaps he was simply too horny to think about her reaction. But whatever the reason he found himself feeling her lush breasts. God he missed them…he couldn't count how many times he had fantasized about them in the last few months. They had gotten worse since she had moved in.

"Luke! Wha--what are you doing in here?" She half moaned half exclaimed as he pinched her taut pink nipples, repeatedly. The sensations shooting straight to her soaked core.

"You looked like you needed a hand. So I decided to help…" He said as he without much hesitation kissed along her graceful neck. His cock nestled against her round ass. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, too far gone to think straight. "Mmm...don't stop..."

Brooke moaned as he continued his assault on her over aroused body. At this point she didn't care that this would complicate things. She just needed to get fucked.

"Please..." She moaned as he continued to massage her breasts. "Fuck me..." She pleaded, too horny to make him leave.

"I thought you'd never ask." He then made her bend over and teased her slick entrance with his phallus then thrust inside her without warning.

"Ah shit! Luke!" She cried out already climaxing.

He pulled out then slammed back into her. He repeated this action until he was moving full throttle inside her body.

"Brooke...fuck..." He groaned now ramming into her, riding her thoroughly.

Even though she was thoroughly enjoying this surprise session her mind was growing numb with his ruthless moves, his hips pounding her to ecstasy.

He then slowed down to a slow roll, hitting her Gspot perfectly while massaging her clit. Brooke cried his name helplessly, the pleasure so inconceivable that she could barely hold herself up anymore.

Lucas had somehow without her knowledge had changed positions and lifted her up and impaled her on his cock, wrench her along almost unable to help himself. He had needed her for too long and now that he had her he was going to make sure that she wanted more of this. But then he found himself at the door of his own end. He wanted to slow down and try to make this last even longer but then he felt her lose it as she screamed his name, her walls clamping down on him tightly—so tightly that he couldn't thrust inside her anymore, she held practically held him hostage. In fact he found himself losing it right along with her, her hot slick and tight grip massaging his cock until he was coming so hard that he was sure that he had temporarily went blind from the force of it.

Just as she reached her fourth orgasm she felt as well as heard his climax. He was pulsing as he emptied all he had inside her, snarling from the violence of it. She hugged him closely, smirking with real satisfaction. Satisfaction that she hadn't experienced since him.

"That was so good...can this be our new welcome home tradition?" He teased, still trying to catch his breath from his bellowing.

"We're still friends right?" she asked breathlessly, completely overwhelmed by the fact that they just broken so many barriers she had tirelessly put up between them. She may as well start building them right back up again ASAP.

Lucas gulped and nodded, trying to hide his overwhelming disappointment. He had hoped that this would be the beginning of them finding their way back to each other. But judging by the look on her beautiful face there was no way that that was what had happened here and that he was safely back in the friend zone. "Of course Brooke. We'll always be friends…"

"Good…I'm so glad that you said that and that this won't change us because we've been really great as just friends and it shouldn't change because we allowed our hormones to get out of wack and… anyway we should get out of here and catch a movie. Or maybe we should just hang out here and watch Weird Science?"

"Weird Science it is…"

Brooke shut off the shower and towel off, making sure every inch of her was dry. After wrapping herself up in another towel she then blew him a kiss and exited the bathroom with a smirk and a skip.

Lucas had to smile, he hoped that this was not the last time he would catch her like that and if he ever does he would gladly offer his services again.


End file.
